La Tua Cantante's Love
by Emmelie Cullen
Summary: Emmett was your la tua cantante wasn't he Rose?" Edward whispered. Bella was his singer.. He'd begun to realize how difficult it must have been for Rosalie to resist the most desirable blood to save the one she loved. But, if she could do it. So could he.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a moment in time when Rosalie and Edward talk about Bella being so dangerous to love because her blood was so terribly desirable to Edward.**

**This strangely pulling desire to one person's blood, that smells better than any other to a vampire is called their singer.**

**Because their blood _sings_ to them...**

**I came up with this idea while I was just about to go to sleep, so I had to wake up and write it down as quick as I could, so it isn't the most... _thorough_ work I've done... I just kind of threw it together. :] :]**

**I was thinking....**

**What if Emmett's blood had been to Rosalie, what Bella's is to Edward?**

**What if Emmett was _her singer_?....**

**Enjoy. :] **

**Reviews make me extremely happy. **

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked in the door being as quiet as possible. The lights were off in the front room of my house, the Cullen house, as I tiptoed as quietly and stealthily as possible through the threshold. I let out the slightest exhale relieved his family didn't notice my return. They weren't exactly thrilled at my spending so much time with human, Bella Swan. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face when he thought about the night I'd spent watching my beautiful Bella sleep. I felt my icy heart jump when I pictured her wonderful face. Peaceful in sleep as she whispered my name in her dreams. My name. Edward. She'd dreamed of me… I thought about dreams for a while. If I could dream at all, it would be about Isabella Swan. But, of course, I could never dream. I was a vampire. She could dream, because she was a human. A living, breathing, beautiful human… I was a monster. I shouldn't taint her wonderful human life. I should keep away from her. But… I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough to stay away from her… I think I loved her. I smiled again. I did love her. Edward Cullen had found _her_ at last. It had taken nearly a century. But Bella was worth it.

I quietly and quickly made my way to the bottom of the stairs. I groaned silently. I heard _her _mocking thoughts before I saw Rosalie Hale standing at the top of the staircase. She had her arms crossed over her chest with the attitude of a head cheerleader. Her lips were pouted out harshly. Her expression was hard and cold, full of fury. I chuckled. I couldn't take her seriously right now. Her blonde hair was tousled and the strap of her nightdress was off her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed at me. She was just now collecting her thoughts directing them all to me now. Screaming curses and snarling horrid comments.

"Good morning Rosalie." I said trying to get past her to my room. I would lie on my bed listening to classical music for inspiration for a song I was composing for Bella.

"Edward. You monster!" She snarled jumping down the flight of stairs until she was in front of me shoving me back. Her thoughts were incoherent right now so I was taken aback.

"Some body have a bad night?" I taunted. Rosalie and I were more like siblings than anyone else. We fought like a true brother and sister, but most of the time we looked out for each other. With the exception of now… She was just about ready to kill me.

"No actually it was pretty amaz-." She said getting sidetracked for a moment then narrowing her eyes and snarling again. "Edward, you were seeing _her_ weren't you?!" She hissed.

"She has a name. It's Bella." I snapped.

"She's still nothing but a menace to me." Rosalie narrowed her eyes and drummed her fingers along her crossed arms her lips pouting out like they did when she was annoyed and furious. I shoved her lightly out of the way and she snarled viciously. "Edward what are you doing?! You know you're putting this entire family in danger by doing this! Edward you're so selfish!" She growled slapping my cheek. I just let her do it. If I even raised my hand to shove her back, Emmett would rip me to shreds… I think she knew that and she was taking advantage of that.

"Rosalie, what do you want me to do?! Did you just want me to let that van crush her?!" I snapped.

"It would have been better." She mumbled.

"If her blood had been spilt… What do you think would have happened anyway Rosalie? You never thought about that did you? No! You didn't! Because you're so shallow and vain, and never rip your eyes from that stupid mirror." I said throwing my hands up in frustration. Hysteria painted my voice. I didn't want to even picture the scene of Bella's frail body being crushed by the van. Rosalie was silent. She clenched her teeth.

"I can't just leave her alone. Rosalie, imagine Emmett being taken from you." I reasoned with her keeping my voice calm now. Her head swarmed with memories of the day she'd saved him from the bear. She flinched. I raised an eyebrow. "See?" I whispered.

"Edward! If this ends badly, the entire family will be affected… Emmett could be taken from me if…" She trailed off. "What if the Volturi finds out you blew the cover for us if one day it just becomes too much and you bite her in front of other humans Edward?!" She shrieked.

"I won't slip up because I love Bella." I said softly.

"You love her?!?! Edward!" She laughed darkly. " That is so like you.. You fell in love with a human?!" She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I paused and then grinned gently.

"You did too." I reminded her softly. She fell silent her arms uncrossing and hanging by her sides.

"He was barely still human, Edward." She whispered. Her mood had taken a complete turn around, she'd gone from being her usual cold hard self, to being vulnerable.

"But he was. You loved Emmett when he was human. You didn't kill him. You could have. His blood smelt wondrous to you didn't it Rosalie? You were still barely a newborn… You could have killed him if you wanted to." I said. She winced, taking a dose of her own medicine. She was silent.

Memories of running with him in her arms, bleeding. Her throat burning in thirst. But every time she would thirst for his blood, she would look into his eyes and know she couldn't kill him. She loved him too dearly.

"Emmett was _your singer_ wasn't he Rosalie?" I whispered softly, meaning that _her_ thirst for _his_ blood was stronger than any other craving in the universe. Bella was my singer. I'd only just begun to realize how difficult the journey must have been for Rosalie, carrying the most glorious smelling blood in the world just inches from you, but knowing you'd never be able to taste it. I'm not sure if I would be able to resist Bella's blood, if the situation had been I saving Bella, and running one hundred miles, with her blood rushing onto my skin. Rather than Rosalie with Emmett.

"Yes." She growled. Her thoughts poured through memories of her throat burning, his blood rushing onto her hands, streaming down her skin. Her thoughts flashed back to that tragic day…

* * *

_Flashback Rosalie's Point Of View_

_Oh how delicious the red, wet, pulsing bl- I lowered my lips to the fatally injured bleeding man in my arms throat. My throat burned in thirst and venom flowed in my mouth. The dying man whispered something that sounded like 'angel 'in a hoarse broken, but still glorious voice, and my head shot up. I held my breath and clenched my teeth together, rebelling against my instincts. I grunted and let out a moan fighting my uncontrollable thirst. NO! I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't kill him!_

_The man in my arms groaned in agonized pain and whimpered pitifully. I held my breath as his blood streamed down his skin, spilling onto my pale white marble skin. His extremely handsome, muscular chest and stomach had long stripes of blood seeping through his tattered shirt. I took my focus from the delectable blood that seemed to beg for me just to take one small little taste. I tightened my grip on him speeding through the forest. I didn't know this man, but when I looked down on his mangled, but still strikingly beautiful face, I knew I was his angel, and my purpose was to save him. _

_I kept my eyes locked in his as I sprinted through the forest. His brilliant dark brown eyes fought to stay open, but never lost contact with me. I was surprised that at the rate he was losing… um… you know… _blood,_ he was able to keep consciousness enough to stay locked in my eyes. I bit my lip when I thought the B word. Oh how delicious his blood smelt. I'd never killed a human before. Surely, one man wouldn't ruin my record too terribly..._

_ His face held such a serene peaceful innocence in it. The childish dimples appearing on his cheeks, even when he was cringing in pain. He was gasping for air. The bear had broken four of his ribs and crushed at least ten more bones. The scent of his warm breath made my mouth water. His blood tempted me much more than any other human's in the entire world… I'd never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. I blinked my eyes quickly refocusing my eyes on his agonized face. His face was what made me rebel against the raging fire in my throat. It's what made me into Rosalie Hale, not the monster I'd become two years ago. The man's eyes closed for much too long and I felt his body get much more limp in my arms. I clutched him closer to me pushing my legs as fast as I could._

"_Don't give up yet…" I pleaded whispering softly, my voice ringing like church bells. His eyes fought open again and he almost smiled. That's when I knew… I knew the reason I had been changed into a vampire. I'd been changed into a vampire to save this man. My purpose, was to be hunting at this particular time, at this particular place and find him. If I had died in the streets of New York two years ago, no one would have found this man that needed to live. Without me… He would have died. I was almost okay with being a vampire at that moment. I knew that without me, this wonderful creature would have been erased from the world forever. And I was happy with knowing that I was the one to save him. I heard his heartbeat grow fainter and fainter. I willed myself to go faster, but my legs weren't moving fast enough. He whimpered and I grunted pushing myself farther than my limits. He was going to die. I wasn't fast enough. This was the longest run of my life. One hundred miles…_

_I looked back down to his agonized face._

"_Angel…" He murmured, his voice barely audible. I was surprised he found enough strength left in his dying body. His trembling bloody hand reached up to stroke my cheek. His hand burned my icy skin and left a wonderful tingling sensation behind. I stiffened as the blood from his fingers left a slight trail on my marble skin. I could smell him all around me. My body began to shake, tensing in craving for the blood. His blood wasn't just any blood; it was the most desirable blood in the entire universe. When I saw the house in the distance I ran with all my passion yelling for Carlisle. I burst into the house and Carlisle led me quickly to the dining room. I laid the man's beautiful, but tortured body flat on his back. He cried out when I let go of him. He clutched the air for my hand and I placed my tiny cold hand in his still holding my breath._

"_Rosalie?!" Carlisle screamed frantically asking my permission as he lowered his head to the man's throat. _

"_Yes… I'm sure. I need him to live." I whispered and that's when Carlisle's teeth sunk into the man's neck. I let out a deep breath. I knew I'd done the impossible. I'd resisted the monstrous desire of my singer's blood… _

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Rosalie couldn't kill him, because she needed him to live, the man she'd never even met. I couldn't kill Bella I'd fallen too deeply in love with her. I had something Rosalie never had though… I had heard Bella's laugh, seen her smile, and heard her speak. I was in too deep. I wasn't strong enough to stay away from her now. "What does it matter to you is he was my singer?!" She squealed.

"Because Rosalie, you were strong enough to resist. Bella's blood is to me, what Emmett's was to you. It… it makes me think I could resist too. I love Bella… I could never hurt her. Just like you didn't Emmett." I whispered. She glared at me and bit her lip shooting her eyes down.

_Edward, you're too good at my game… _She thought at me. I nodded and chuckled.

"Rosalie, I promise I'll be careful. I won't hurt the family. I won't hurt Bella." I whispered. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "You didn't kill Emmett, I won't kill Bella." I murmured. She turned her face away from me coldly. She still wasn't going to speak to me.

"Emmett is wondering where you are." I muttered after a moment of silence. She just nodded and headed up the stairs as the sun rose.

_This doesn't change anything Edward. _She thought at me not taking a glance back. I promised myself if Rosalie could do it…. So could I.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know, it was kind of thrown together...**

**But, what can you expect, I was almost asleep when this idea hit me, so I just had to wake up and type it super fast and post it for you guys.**

**Reviews bring joy to my heart. **

**I'd love it if you would bring some joy to my heart and post some reviews. ;]**

** Thanks. :] :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! **

**I wasn't exactly planning on continuing, but I became inspired...**

**Don't you just love those moments... haha**

**I really just threw this chapter together. **

**Hope you like it. :]**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt like a Geico commercial. The whole "If a caveman can do it, any one can." slogan applied to my situation with Bella compared to Rosalie's with Emmett. For instance, if Rosalie, when she was still a savage, thirsty newborn could resist her la tua cantante, (she was the caveman in this analogy), I, who had been practicing control for years, could do it too.

I felt so confident right now. I had kissed Bella in the meadow. I'd kissed her. That was something Rosalie had never had to do. I almost felt like the younger sibling that so desperately wanted to brag about something that they'd been able to accomplish that the elder had never been able to. I almost felt like gloating to her right now. But of course I knew I shouldn't because she'd rip my head off for being so careless with Bella…

I remembered one thing that Rosalie had done that was considered heroic that day. I'd never be able to do it, but then again, I hoped I would never have to…

* * *

**Flash back**

_I was scowling as I returned from my hunting trip and saw what the "cat dragged in from her hunting trip. Rosalie was standing, covered in human blood, her eyes wide in horror staring over the huge, but still childish man on the dining room table screaming and clawing furiously at his throat, where Carlisle had bitten him. He was thrashing wildly begging for "his angel to stay with him in hell." Rosalie shhhh-ed him cooing and comforting him like she was talking to a baby. (her tone disgusted me.) _

_Then what she did surprised me. She kissed his throat where Carlisle had bit him like a mother kissing her son's scraped knee. At first, I'd thought that she was going to drink his blood. His blood did smell pretty delicious. But, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Rosalie was covered in his bright blood. I mean she was drenched! I'd never seen so much blood in my entire life. Okay, wait maybe I had… But still my point was, there was a ton of blood. I watched Rosalie carefully and I gasped when I heard some of her thoughts racing through her mind. To me, this man's blood smelled pretty normal, a generic human's. Pretty easy to resist. But to her…. Her throat was burning like the fires of hell. This blood to her, was the most delicious, desirable blood in the entire world. This man's blood was singing to her. This situation was la tua cantante… I saw Rosalie glance to me as the man screamed piercingly again thrashing harshly taking quick staggered breaths panting and trying to rip away the fire by clawing at his skin. Carlisle told Rosalie to hold his hand back, because he was about to get extremely strong and he could do some damage. Rosalie looked at me pleadingly. Carlisle didn't know that he was it. He had no idea how hard this was for Rosalie already. She knew she couldn't take his bloodied mangled hand because she would need to drink it. She was holding her breath already. Rosalie covered her mouth and nose, and her expression held embarrassment. She was embarrassed that she was showing weakness. I nodded to her and reached out and took the man's wrist pinning it to his side. _

"_It hurts! It hurts…" The man wailed grimacing in pain. I was surprised he had enough in him to still be able to talk. For him to be such a tough looking guy, he was sure screaming a lot though. _

"_I know… I know… It will all go away soon. I promise." Rosalie said soothingly. Carlisle patted her on the back, when he withdrew his hand in had a little bit of blood on it. God, How much blood did this guy lose? Rosalie was drenched! I saw in the man's scattered frantic thoughts that he'd been attacked by a bear, then the angel he was talking about was Rosalie and when she saved him. Awww how sweet he thought she was an angel. Just wait until he really meets her. I laughed to myself in my mind. I wondered why Rosalie didn't just kill him. It was such a waste, finding that one's blood that tasted like nothing else in the entire world. The man groaned and squirmed again trying to rip his wrist out of my hand. He was surprisingly strong for a human. Esme appeared with a long tough leather restraint belt looking thing and handed it to Carlisle with a sad expression on her face._

Oh he still looks like such a baby... It was awful what that bear did with him. I am so glad Rosalie was able to save him. _Esme thought in a low tone, like a whisper in her mind. _Edward, keep a listen on Rosalie, she looks like she's taking this pretty hard_. Esme begged me. I nodded slightly so she would know. Rosalie tensed when she saw what Carlisle was doing. He wound the thick restraining belt around the underside of the table and strapped the man to the table so he was pinned there unable to break anything. Rosalie's screaming and thrashing hadn't even been this bad! I almost smiled. This guy would never live that down… Screaming harder than Rosalie Hale…Wow. The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile._

_This man was so surprisingly inhumanly strong for a human. The man moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Rosalie touched his cheek tenderly and his gaze focused on her intently. _

"_Don't make it harder Rose." I mumbled to her. If she so terribly wanted this man's blood, why was she pushing her control? Probably because she was so stubborn and pig headed. But it was too late, when she withdrew her hand, her fingertips had blood on them. She whimpered, still holding her breath her voice high pitched. She closed her trembling hand and put it back down to her side. Carlisle patted her shoulder in approval. His thoughts were revolving around being proud of Rosalie. He still had no idea how proud he should be though. She was resisting_ her singer's _blood._

"_Carlisle?" A broken, vulnerable, weak voice asked. It was Rosalie.... She sounded so pitiful._

"_What do you need Rosalie?" Carlisle asked. He looked to the man on the table whose breathing was coming quick and labored now. _

"_My record…" She started, ashamed. No! She couldn't give up now. She couldn't let the monster take over. Then she slowly opened her hand, his blood dripping from it. She brought her hand to her mouth. I was about to protest when she began licking the blood from her fingers thirstily, but still in a composed manner. Carlisle's eyes were wide; he didn't know how to respond to this. Rosalie brought her other hand to her mouth and began tasting the blood, more quickly this time though. She mmmm'd closing her eyes. She smiled. She licked at the blood covering her arms then she looked down to the fabric of her dress. She was panting thirstily. She knelt down to the floor and brought her mouth to the floor, his blood there too. I would have laughed seeing Rosalie Hale crawl around on her hands and knees licking the floor not wanting to waste one drop of his precious blood, but… I couldn't bring myself to laugh. She was probably so ruled by her blood lust right now that she didn't have enough sense to know how humiliating this was. I knelt down and touched her shoulder. She shot her head up and snarled at me baring her teeth thinking I wanted her to share. Then her wild eyes calmed and she apologized quickly. Rosalie's eyes began searching over the floor and she pounced quickly on any drop of his blood she saw. When she had finished off the room and floor her eyes shot to him. Her eyes had a reddish tint to them now, not dominant, but a slight ruby shade colored her irises._

"_Rosalie remember who you are." Carlisle said gently as Rosalie slowly approached the man's bedside. Rosalie didn't turn back. "Rosalie…" Carlisle repeated. Rosalie didn't pounce on the man like I thought she would. She placed her right hand on his chest spreading her fingers. She had her hand right about where his heart should still be faintly beating. She closed her eyes and smiled. She took a deep breath smelling the blood. "Rosalie. Don't forget who you are." Carlisle whispered tensing further. Rosalie smiled and grabbed the man's bloody hand lifting it to her lips. _

"_Rose, darling." Esme murmured pleading. But, Rosalie didn't bite the man. She just again sucked the blood off of the surface. Carlisle gasped apparently as surprised as I was. Rosalie crawled up onto the dining room table beside him. Carlisle and Esme shot me a questioning glance their thoughts screaming. 'EDWARD WHAT IS SHE THINKING?!' The truth was, I didn't know. She wasn't thinking anything. Her mind was absolutely blank to me for the moment… After she was finished, Rosalie closed her eyes and laid her head on the man's chest where she could listen to his heartbeat. For once, the man had stopped screaming! She laid there her head on his chest, she never moving a muscle except to talk to him. She learned a bit about him, including his name. Emmett. When he learned her name he never stopped whispering it. Rosalie laid on the table in the same position feeling Emmett's changing heartbeat for seventy one hours and fifty eight minutes. (the last two minutes she changed out of her soiled, bloody dress, into a fresh one.) Three days. Rosalie had done the impossible. Carlisle, Esme, and... even I were proud of her. She resisted the irresistible temptation of la tua cantante…_

* * *

I'd never understood how or why Rosalie had resisted the urge, the desire, the craving, the need for Emmett's blood.

Until I met Bella….

Now I understood _why_ Rosalie didn't kill him.

Love.

Now I knew _how_ Rosalie didn't kill him.

Unconditional

Irrevocable

Love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :]**

**I really had a good time writing this... **

**Don't you love **

**"What IF's?"**

**I was almost asleep when that question...**

**BAM!**

**What if Emmett's blood had been to Rosalie what Bella's blood was to Edward?**

**entered my mind. **

**Oh and as for the Rosalie licking blood off the floor....**

** I just thought, if someone spilled the best melted Godiva chocolate on the floor would I lick it up if I was really hungry?**

**The answer was**

**YES! **

**hahahahahaha**

**I just thought licking blood off the floor would be a good way to show just how desperate she was for his blood and how ruled by her thirst she was. **

**Nothing against Rosalie at all!**

**She's my favorite. (obviously) :]**

**:] :] :]**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Reviews are appeciated. :]**

**{OMG I just realized how many gazillion times I've said blood, or bloody in this story... hahaha}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter was born when I read the chapter in Eclipse when Rosalie tells Bella… "My record is almost as clean as Carlisle's."**

**ALMOST being the key word here…. :] :] :]**

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I took a deep breath and the scent of a human hit my nose. Ugh! She was here…. I brushed through my hair nervously. It was my only chance. Edward was always around her. Never leaving her alone for one second. I needed to seize this opportunity… I did need to apologize to her and try to talk some sense into her about the choice of becoming a vampire…. I needed to tell her the truth… Everything… I wound one of my gorgeous golden curls around my fingers nervously then I stood from my chair in front of my vanity. I walked slowly and quietly down the hall to Edward's room where she was sleeping. I opened the door very cautiously. She was curled up on his sofa when there was a perfectly good bed right there…. I sighed silently. Ungrateful human. I shook my thoughts of hatred, anger, jealousy… Yes… Jealousy… Rosalie Hale was jealous of a stupid human.

"Bella…" I started quietly. She sat up and looked very startled and slightly frightened. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized and turned to leave. Coward…. I whirled around and planted my feet, I had to seize this once in a existence opportunity. Bella was alone.

"No… It's all right." Bella whispered meekly.

"I need to talk to you Bella. I know I've been terribly horrid to you, but I want to tell you the truth… The reason I voted no on you becoming a vampire." I told her. I sat down on the floor in front of her crossing my legs under me. I took a deep breath.

"How much did Edward tell you about my human life?" I asked softly.

"He told me it was something like what had happened to me in Port Angeles, except, there wasn't anyone to save you…" Bella whispered.

"He's better than I give him credit for." I sighed exhaling. "I want to tell you _my_ story Bella…" I told her clenching my fists. The only other person I'd ever voiced my entire story to was Emmett… That was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I thought he would think I was just some broken porcelain doll, or a wilted flower that just too much work to restore again. I thought he would have given up on me… I was what people call and introvert. I never told anyone how I felt, or what I thought. I always kept it inside… The rest of my family didn't even know my entire story. I gave Edward permission to tell them only a vague outline, never first hand details. But, I needed to tell Bella. I kinda even _wanted_ to tell her… Bella nodded her expression intent and focused. She was willing to listen to whatever I had to say.

"But I'll have to warn you. It doesn't have a happy ending. If any of our stories had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones." I said bluntly. Bella flinched at this. I told her about who I had been when I was a human, vain, shallow, and self centered. I told her about what I'd wanted more than anything in the entire world Royce and what he and his friends had done to me that terrible night my body feeling cold and hollow when I spoke of this… But it did feel good to have her know. It felt better to talk… Bella's expression was horrified when I reached the end... My beginning as a vampire.

"I murdered five humans though Bella. If you could call them that. I tracked down Royce's friends killing them first, but never drinking their blood, I didn't want any part of them inside me…" I said. "I saved Royce for last. So he would know what was coming for him. It was childish really I was over theatrical. I wore a wedding dress for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He did a lot of screaming that night. I made sure not to spill his blood, so I destroyed him from the inside out. It was the most inhumane way I'd killed. His other friends I'd settled on just snapping their spines in half or breaking their necks." Bella gulped when she heard that. "I broke every bone in Royce's body Bella, and it felt good. I crushed him. And I was proud. I was proud that I didn't drink their blood too." I smiled. "You know I've never drunk a human's blood." I said triumphantly. It wasn't a lie. "My record is even better than Esme's, and a thousand times better than Edward's. My record is almost as clean as Carlisle's." I said.

"Almost?" She pondered aloud. I snapped my mouth shut.

"Yes. I did taste human blood before. Emmett's." I admitted quickly.

"Emmett's?! But…" . She was confused.

"Edward told you I saved Emmett from a bear didn't he?" I asked twisting the subject.

"Yes, he said you ran back to Carlisle one hundred miles… Edward said it must have been very hard for you." Bella murmured. "You drank some of Emmett's blood?...."

"Do you remember what it is called when one human's blood smells better than any other?" I asked seriously changing the subject.

"Ummm…. The English word is something like singer right?" Bella asked.

"Yes, la tua cantante." I breathed. "You know how Edward says that your blood smells so much more wonderful to him than any other's? Well… that's how Emmett was to me." I admitted.

"So when he was bleeding in your arms?..." Bella trailed off.

"Oh it was like inhaling flames... I didn't know what I'd done to deserve this torture. I was about to give in and kill him… but I just couldn't. Emmett reminded me of Vera's little Henry with his tousled dark hair and dimples that showed even when he was grimacing in pain… His blood smelled sweeter to me than anything in the entire world, but I saw something in him that kept me running. I knew it was impossible and I knew I wouldn't make it." I said

"But you did." She half smiled.

"Yes, I did. But the torture didn't stop when Carlisle bit him… When we were in a confined space the air was filled with his scent. I didn't breathe, in fear I would slip up and drink his blood. I was drenched Bella. Completely drenched in Emmett's blood. I had his blood streaming down my arms and hands. My dress was completely soaked." I wrinkled my nose remembering. And Emmett just seemed to be begging for me to kill him. Pleading for me to drink his highly desirable blood. While he was… changing… it was all I could do to stand beside him without killing him, but he kept pushing his luck. He stroked my face with blood on his hands! My cheek had his blood on it now. I couldn't bare it anymore. It's really embarrassing now…." I chuckled. "Emmett doesn't even know I did this, but… I… umm… I was so desperate I licked his blood off of my arms and hands. I still wasn't satisfied though. I spotted some of his blood on the floor so I couldn't waste it either. Then… when I still wasn't satisfied, I turned to him planning on drinking every drop of blood left in his body, but as I took his hand bringing his wrist to my lips he whispered something to me almost smiling. I couldn't kill him now… I knew I loved him too much to kill him." I smiled. Bella grinned back. "Edward feels the same about you." I sighed the corners of my mouth twitching into a smile. "He thinks that if the stupid dumb blonde Rosalie Hale could resist a la tua cantante. He can too." I said.

"I believe in him…" Bella smiled.


End file.
